


Coitus kind of Interruptus

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [35]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning Sex, Sex while trying to be parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Finn and Poe find themselves with some free time in the morning, not that Amelia and Caleb are bound to respect that...Based on a story my friend told me about her sex life. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in September of year 8:  
> Poe: 41  
> Finn: 32  
> Meghan (off at freshman year of college): 18  
> Amelia: 9  
> Caleb: 5

“Daddy!” 

Finn’s heart thundered hard for a second. That was Amelia’s 'It’s an emergency' tone. He set down the dish he’d been washing after their lazy Saturday breakfast, and raced towards her voice, meeting up with Poe, who looked just as startled, along the way. 

Amelia was at the top of the stairs, the nine-year-old looking panicked, and Finn took the stairs two at a time to reach her. “What’s wrong, sweet pea? What’s-”

“Caleb got locked in the bathroom, and I can’t get him out, and he’s crying, and saying he’s going to be stuck there forever, and I’m sorry, Daddy-”

Finn’s heart slowed down a little as he realized the situation was not dire. “Okay, Ames, it’s okay. We’ll get him out.” He shot a look at Poe, who was  _ supposed  _ to have fixed that damn lock  _ last _ weekend, and Poe raised his hands defensively.

“I’m sorry, babe. I promise I’ll get the stuff to repair it today.” 

Finn rolled his eyes, but gave him a smile, and a peck on the cheek. It wasn’t Poe’s fault that they’d been busy last weekend unexpectedly. That seemed to happen more often than not around here anyway. “Why don’t you go calm Caleb down?” he asked Poe instead, and everyone winced as the five-year-old screamed. “Okay, sweet pea, come with me,” Finn said, holding out his hand for Amelia. “I’m going to teach you a trick.”

He grabbed a butter knife from the kitchen and took it back upstairs to where Poe was quietly reassuring a now sniffling Caleb through the door. “Okay, so, this trick will work on the locks in pretty much every door in the house, okay? Just not the deadbolts, like on the front door.” Amelia watched intently as Finn shimmied the butter knife up the door. “Now, you’re trying to get the latch to uncatch, so you should hear a click when it goes back.” He bit down on his lip, fiddling with the butter knife, until everyone heard an audible  _ click _ . “Voila.”

Poe turned the knob, and Caleb ran out of the bathroom, tears streaking down his cheeks, and into Poe’s arms. “Hey, you’re okay buddy. All safe and sound.”

“Show us again, Daddy!” Amelia cried with a smile and wide, excited eyes.

Finn laughed. “Maybe it would be a good skill for everyone to know.” He locked the knob and pulled the door shut, then proceeded to teach the kids how to get themselves out, should they get accidentally stuck again.

“Where’d you learn how to do that, babe?” Poe asked, cradling a now tired Caleb in his lap.

“Oh, you know, my life as a spy,” Finn replied with a laugh, missing the excited look on Amelia’s face. “Alright guys, let’s go play with something a little safer.” He shooed them off to the living room, finished the dishes, and kissed Poe thoroughly when he’d fixed the knob, figuring that was that.

\-----------------------------

The thunder of feet and noise from the TV woke Finn the next morning. Or maybe it was his husband, returning from early morning chores on the farm, bringing the smell of fall in with him as he toed off his boots, closing the bedroom door again, and locking it.

Finn raised a sleepy eyebrow. 

“I got the kids cereal, and they just put on Tangled. We have a little time to ourselves, if, you know-” Poe grinned sheepishly, hand on his fly.

Finn smirked. It  _ had _ been awhile. “Get in here,” he murmured, raising the covers up and inviting Poe back in. He shivered, wrapping his limbs around Poe’s air-cold skin, trying to warm him up.

“Mmmm, you feel good,” Poe said, running his hand along the hem of Finn’s sleep tee and lifting it up. “All cuddly and comfy.” They both worked to get naked, just holding each other until their skin normalized the heat between them, lazily kissing lips, and necks, and jawlines.

“How long is Tangled, again?” Finn whispered, pushing Poe over onto his back. “Maybe we should get going, here.”

Poe grinned. “No arguments here, babe.”

Finn smiled, running his hand all the way down Poe’s chest, lingering over the flat softness of his stomach, before enveloping Poe’s hard cock in his hand. Poe’s hips pumped up involuntarily, and Finn’s smile turned into a more savage grin. They didn’t really have enough time for lube and fingers and stretching, but that was okay. Finn was rather partial to blow jobs in the morning.

He kissed his way down Poe’s body, eyes intent on Poe’s the whole time. At Poe’s cock, he nuzzled a bit before licking a stripe up the side, then capturing the head, and swirling away all the precum. Adjusting himself to a better position, he bobbed down, loving the feel of Poe hitting the back of his throat, taking him deep easily after years of happy, happy practice. He closed his eyes, working Poe’s cock up and down, and felt Poe’s hand glide over his face, cupping his cheek lovingly. “You’re so beautiful,” Poe murmured, voice hoarse. 

Finn winked up at him, sliding a hand down between Poe’s legs and massaging his perineum, then pulling back to tongue at the sensitive slit on the head of Poe’s dick. Finn could feel the tenseness in Poe’s muscles as he prepared to cum, and then Poe was groaning above him, flooding his mouth.

The bedroom doorknob rattled, then Amelia’s annoyed voice, “Daddies, we have a question. We need to come in."  


Finn stopped, mouth still fully stuffed with Poe’s softening cock _and_ Poe’s cum, and looked up at Poe in desperation. “Uh,” Poe managed, voice sounding strangled. “Uh, we’re uh, we need some private time, sweeties. What did you need?” Finn’s eyes bulged out at Poe, and Poe shrugged, mouthing “What was I supposed to say?”

Amelia was quiet, and when she spoke again, her voice was suspicious. “We were wondering if we could have juice boxes.”

“Yeah, sure. One each, no more.” They both heard her steps retreat back downstairs. 

Finn finished swallowing, then let Poe slip out and rested his head against Poe’s thigh, shaking with laughter. “Oh my god. ‘We need private time’? She’s going to look back on this when she’s an adult and realize-”

Poe pulled Finn up so he could kiss him, sweeping inside to share the taste of himself. “What? That her parents loved each other? Maybe it’ll be a good thing for her to remember when she has her own kids that cock block her all the time.”

Finn laughed, loving this man too much for words, and eased them back into another kiss. At Poe’s thigh, Finn’s cock was hard still, and leaking, as he rutted against Poe’s warm skin. Poe’s hand smoothed down over Finn’s side, sweeping over his hip. He capture Finn’s cock in his hand, pumping it in time with Finn’s thrusts, and Finn knew he was close-

The bedroom doorknob rattled again, and this time, both men looked at the door in horror as they saw a butter knife slip in between, jimmying around for the lock.

Later, Finn would reflect on Poe’s speed and presence of mind, and figure that it came from the fact that he’d already gotten off. In the seconds it took Amelia to unlock their door and throw it open, somehow he’d covered Finn up with the blanket, burst from the bed, and was casually tying the knot on his robe. “Hi! Uh, hey, nugget. You know, it’s not very nice to unlock the door when your daddies have it locked for a reason.”

“But Caleb and I were just playing spy-” and yes, sure enough, there was Caleb, peeking around Amelia, and Finn wasn’t sure he could get more embarrassed. 

“M’kay, well, Daddy isn’t feeling well, so why don’t we all head back downstairs and find something to do and let him rest a little more.” Poe ushered the kids out of the room, then, as the kids were heading down the stairs, turned back to Finn and whispered, “Sorry, babe. I’ll handle them, you finish up,” before shutting the door behind him.

Finn looked at the closed door for a second, then burst into laughter. He considered his options. His cock was, amazingly, still hard, although it had flagged a little in his embarrassment. He could walk around in frustration all day until he could corner Poe again, or- or- shrugging a little to himself, he wrapped his hand around his cock, reimagining Poe’s hand there, Poe’s body warming his, Poe’s breath hot on his neck. Finn’s free hand gripped into the sheets as he pumped up, quickly catching the rhythm again. In a few moments, he was crying Poe’s name out softly, erupting over his hand. 

In the aftermath, Finn let himself drift in the buzz of post-orgasm happiness, another thing he hadn’t had time to do recently. Sex with Poe had been a lot of quickies, it seemed like. As Finn slowly massaged over his stomach, lingering in the good feelings, he vowed to try and figure out an adult vacation for he and Poe sometime soon. Maybe they could exchange weekends away with Snap and Elisa. 

Eventually, Finn got up and showered, then pulled on Sunday comfy clothes and headed downstairs. The kids were still playing spy, running around the first floor looking for clues, so Finn snuggled up on the couch next to Poe, who was doing farm paperwork. 

“Daddy!” Amelia called, out of breath, sliding to a stop in front of him. “I’m sorry you’re feeling bad. Do you want some chicken soup for breakfast? That’s what makes me feel better.” Caleb nodded at her side, arms full of ‘clues’ which took the form of books, stuffed animals, and a rock they’d obviously gotten from the garden.

“That sounds good, sweet pea. Maybe I’ll get Daddy to make me some.” Finn smiled at Poe as the kids ran off again.

“You’re going to milk this, huh?” Poe leaned over, sweeping a kiss over Finn’s brow. “You know, you do feel feverish.”

“Ha ha.” He found Poe’s hand and squeezed. “But seriously, thanks for your quick thinking.  _ Playing spy. _ God. Can we never speak of this again?”

Poe chuckled, turning back to his paperwork and letting Finn drop his head to his shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, babe.”

It didn’t come up again until their 50th wedding anniversary, during surprisingly, not Amelia’s speech, but Caleb’s. As he’d looked down at Malik, he’d smiled as he waited for the laughter to die down, then gotten a little misty-eyed. He raised his glass of champagne. “To my dads, who always showed us exactly what a loving marriage should look like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments fuel this machine. Find me on tumblr @animalasaysrauer


End file.
